El Corazon es Decisivo sobre todas las Cosas
by Vanuzza
Summary: ¿cuanto puede corrompernos el amor? ¿Hasta donde podemos llegar por amor? ¿Somos capaces de morir por amo?..... Review please


1er Capitulo: 'No sabes cuanto yo te ame'

_"El Corazon es decisivo sobre todas las cosas"_

Escribió en la pared aquella frase, su corazon latia rapidamente, sus lagrimas corrian sin cesar por sus mejillas, volvio a tomar un marcador y escribio en la otra pared con la misma rapidez y desesperacion, sollozante de dolor...

_"El amor no tiene precio"_

Miro la frase...  
...Volvio su mirada a la cama...

El aroma a la sangre de Saga, su hermoso rostro deformado por horribles y crueles golpes, su torso acuchillado sin piedad, sus manos cortadas de sus brazos, aun colgaban de las relucientes esposas plateadas en la cabecera, las inyecciones de droga, morfina, heroina, cigarrillos de marihuana, botellas de cerveza era todo lo que la vista del rubio logro alcanzar... todo lo que habia hecho a su mejor amigo para salvarce...  
...cosa que ahora se veia demasiado distante... 

Una lagrima escurrio por su mejilla, mientras una pistola que brillaba al ser bañada por la luz de la luna, la unica testigo de la maldad del maniatico y psicopata homicidio...

Su agresor dibujo una sonrisa- Ya, Shaka... no llores mas... pronto te enviare con el...- susurro en su oido con desprecio, antes de tirar del gatillo, mas el disparado no se oyo por un silenciador. El cuerpo cayo inerte al piso, su criminal le disparo un par de veces mas antes de salir por la ventana y huir lo mas lejos posible, no dejando mas que un escrito en el techo...

_"Mi amado Shaka, mi estimado Saga... Los amare por siempre"_

-Que asesinato mas extraño ¿no te parece Mu?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño mientras leia en el periodico: el mas reciente de los crimenes a su mejor amigo en un cafe ingles...

El muchacho de cabellos lilas la miro curioso- Si, lo lamentable es que no se ha descubierto la persona que pudo haber ocasionado esto- tomo un sorbo largo del humeante cafe expreso, para revelar mas tarde sus ojos ahogandose en gruesas lagrimas y labios cerrados uno contra el otro, apretados en el intento de contener sus sollozos

La muchacha conmovida y sorprendida tomo su mano- ¿conocias a Saga, verdad?

-Si, Vanuzza... yo lo conocia muy bien- dijo asintiendo, para luego apoyar su rostro en su mano, mirando con desden y tristeza a otro lado, un rincon perdido, en fin, no le importaba, apenas siguio hablando- Fue uno de mis grandes amigos de la infancia, dejo una imborrable huella en mi corazon... yo lo ame tanto...

La joven apreto su mano, buscando darle consuelo- ¿Que ocurrio? 

-El iba a casarce con mi hermanastro...- comenzo a hablar- Pero unas noches antes...yo me acoste con el, fui presa de su pasion- Solto la mano de su amiga para tomar mas de la taza de café, un larfo y rapido sorbo que por la temperatura le debio de haber quemado la garganta, pero a el no parecia importarle. Prosiguio hablando...

-Fue maravilloso, senti el cielo a mi alrrededor pero luego me bajaron al mas oscuro de los infiernos- Le miro fijamente al sentir su mano apretando nuevamente la suya- Shion, mi hermanastro, el nos encontro y pues ya imaginaras que ocurrio con todo el compromiso, yo hui de Washington por eso...- tomo nuevamente la taza, mas solo respiro su aroma fuerte...

-Y conocias al otro? al que le dispararon?

-Shaka McCoy, porsupuesto, fuimos compañeros de secundaria- una imperceptible sonrisa, cursó su rostro

-¿Porque crees que haya matado a Saga?- pregunto enarcando una ceja, tomando un sorbo del mokaccino 

El pelilila ensancho los ojos incredulo ante la pregunta, para mostrar luego su rostro disgustado y corrompido por sus lagrimas- El no lo hizo... estoy seguro que no, es imposible que Shaka llegara a ser asi de cruel...

-Mu, no lo has visto en años, tal vez cambio... para un mal peor- dijo odservando la fotografia del demacrado rostro de un angel, manchas de sangre espacidas en su cabello, sus ojos azules tan abierto que parecian tener el deseo de salirse de sus orbitas, y un agujero en una de sus sienes, obvio disparo del arma de fuego...

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que el no fue, tengo la seguridad de que no lo hizo, no preguntes porque, solo siento eso...

Vanuzza le miro confundida, pero al final asintio- Bueno como digas... aunque tal vez, podria ser Shion, es logico si le amaba tanto... y luego le fue infiel...

Fue callada al ver como su amigo negaba con la cabeza- No, no lo fue...

Entrecerró los ojos tomandose la ultima gota de su cafe- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque el murio, cayo de un precipicio al mar, vi la sangre en el agua, nunca encontraron su cuerpo, he de suponer que esta muerto, fue hace 3 años...

-Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo- apago la grabadora en su bolsillo- Hablare con Camus para que busque mejor, segun lo que veo todos nuestros sospechosos estan total y completamente muertos...

Ahogo una risita- Jajaja quita esa cara de niña malcriada, es tu primer caso como asistente en criminologia, pensabas encontrar las respuestas tan rapido? jajaja 

-Mmm, bueno si, pero ya que...-suspiro pagando la cuenta y saliendo del cafe junto a Mu

Siguio odservando con cuidado el cuerpo tratando de reconocer rapidamente cada detalle de porque medios habria muerto. Su rostro mostro frustracion haciendo reir animada y sinceramente a su amigo 

-Jajajaja, tranguilo Sorrento, apenas tenemos 10 minutos en la morgue, no te enloquescas, quieres graduarte de forense? debemos aprender a soportar el edor del muerto- dijo el peliplateado que al parecer estaba entretenido con las expresiones desesperadas y graciosas que se formaba en el rostro tierno de su secreto amor... 

-No te burles, Minos- le replico, suspirando tratando de quitar una capa de coagolos del corazon del muerto- Sabes que? yo junto a los coagolos de sanfre y estas arterias... no nos llevamos para nada bien...

-Sorrento...

-Ahora no, Minos- seguia quitando sangre coagulada

-Pero, Sorrento... ya se porque murio- dijo asiendole mirar las arterias obstruidas- Murio por alto colesterol malo, causa de la odstruccion de arterias, ya sabes por mucha comida chatarra, carne, fumar, etc etc etc

-Te odio! siempre logras ganarme en esto- se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un tiernisimo puchero

-No lo veas como una competencia- le revuelve los cabellos animadamente, y con sumo cariño, justo en eso se apagan las luces por completo...

Lo ultimo que sintieron fue como los golpeaban en la cabeza, dejandolos noqueados, inconcientes...

_"Angeles caidos a mis pies...  
...voces susurrantes en mis oidos" _

Minos desperto mirando el techo de la habitacion, estaria en el paraiso? veia angeles, sonriendo, tendiendole sus manos, pero luego, veia el suelo al pararse: era el infierno, angeles de alas negras y rotas tendian sus manos de largas uñas rojas como deseando llevarselo, ensancho los ojos al ver las paredes, esqueletos vivientes con hachas y ozes, sonriendo esquizofrenicos...

Miro entonces, tras de el: Sorrento inconciente con dos metralletas tras su espalda, encadenado al techo, con miles de llaves a su alrrededor... Pronto oyo una voz susurrarle

_'El corazon es decicibo sobe todas las cosas' _

-¿¡quien es, que es esto!- grito al ver como una pantakka se encendia mostrando a un hombre de largo cabello, vestido en un traje formal, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara en deformacion de expresiones de ira y felicidad

-Bienvenido al juego donde el corazon toma las decisiones- dijo, ahogando una risa para proseguir- En 30 minutos, su amigo sera disparados por las armas tras su espalda, solo usted puede salvarlo. Entre todas las llaves de esta habitacion, la de usted es la unica que podra abrir esas cadenas, en usted esta su salvacion, elija entre su vida o la suya- rio con armagura- El juego ha comenzado- se apago la pantalla

Minos noto entonces el reloj contando los segundos y con desespero probo todas las llaves pero ninguna abria, busco entonces en su bolsillo, y encontro una navaja.. entonces recordo las palabras del hombre _"En usted esta su salvacion... elija entre el o usted"_ Ensancho los ojos, quitandose la camisa y odservando un corazon y una X marcadas en su estomago, miro el reloj 20 minutos pasados...

-No sabes cuanto te amo- volvio su atencion a Sorrento, besandole por primera y ultima vez- tu mereces vivir- susurro al verlo comenzar a abrir sus ojos, comenzando ahora el a abrir su estomago con la navaja en busca de la llave, gritando de dolor y desesperacion...

_'El amor mata y destruye a las personas' _

Susurro el hombre en la pantalla a un sollozante Sorrento, quien abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Minos como si alguien fuera a arrebatarselo de sus brazos, su bata medicaahora era manchada por la sangre...  
...de su primer amor...

Sus violaceos y humedos ojos odservaron como se abria una salida en el techo donde estaban los angeles tendiendo sus manos, una escalera era bajada, miro a Minos antes de salir, devolviendo sus palabras a un cuerpo muerto en un pasado gramatical deprimente y emotivo...

-No sabes cuanto te ame...

Continuara...  
Bien, fin del primer capi, niiiiiiiice... mi primer fic de muertos al estilo Saw, dios, estoy orgullosa, en fin, espero me dejen comentarios... siiiiiiiiiiiiiii? O

Jejejeje, gracias por leer, Los adoro, Byesh 0

-Vanu


End file.
